we are always here for you
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: Gaara feels alone because the death of his mother can his father Sasori and some family friends worng


We are always here for you 

Rain poured showing no signings of stopping. The sky was all dark with rain clouds to people the weather was horrible because it stop their plans on going some were outside all but one boy, to him the weather was perfect for the day's event which was starting soon, the boy was in his room just looking outside with a blank expression on his face "Gaara are done we need to leave soon" a voice called from down the stairs.

Gaara heard his father's call but made no move to say that he had. He just stood there looking out at the weather sill with e blank expression on his face,: why now could the illness not wait for a few more years to claim her or give her a changes to defect it: Gaara was saying in his mind: she wants me and dad to remember the good times we shared: while thinking this Gaara started to remember one of his favourite memories of his family.

: Flash back:

It was a sunny morning and 5 year old Gaara and his mother were walking to hers and husband room carrying a birthday cake. Near the bedroom door Gaara peeped inside, on the bed there was a red haired man looking peaceful in his sleep and unaware of his wife and son. Looking up at his mother silently asking if he can enter the room. With a nod from his mum Gaara ran in the room and jumped on his father while seaming "DADDY WAKE UP WE HAVE CAKE" Sasori jumped awake from hearing his son scream and the weighed that was on his stomach, looking up with a bit of sleep in his eyes Sasori looked at his son and wife as she walked over to the two with the cake "thank you for the wakeup call Gaara "Sasori ruffled Gaara hair. Karura looked at her family with a smile "this would make a good picture and it just so happens I have a camera on me" with that said she took a picture. Setting the cake down she sat next to Sasori who had Gaara in his lap with a bit of icing on his face from helping his mum.

: End flash back: Gaara was suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Turing round Gaara saw his father's sad and concerned face " Gaara are you ok you seemed a bit out of it" Sasori asked his son all he got was a nod, watching Gaara as he walked past to head down the stairs Sasori could see the sadness and hurt in his eyes. Walking behind Gaara Sasori stated to remember when Karana told him he was going to be a father.

: Flash back: Sasori was sitting in the living room reading one of his favourite books. When he heard the front door open he looked up to see Karana walking through the front door rubbing her stomach " Sasori I have wonderful news" she said while walking towards him head slowly raising, Sasori looked at her " really what the wonderful news" he asked " well you know we talked about having a child" " yes I do" " we're going to be parents" Karana said with tears of joy. Sasori looked shocked the words slowly went round is head: news and parents WHAT did she just say we're going to be parents: while he was thinking this Karana was looking at Sasori, knowing it was going to be awhile until it sunk in what she did now suspect was her husband to jump and pick her up and spin her round. Once she was on the ground Sasori said "I can't believe we're going to be parents "I know it so exciting " with that said both Sasori and Karana stood in each other arms looking at her stomach. : End flash back Hearing a car horn both Sasori and Gaara knew it was time.

Arriving at the church was one of the hardest things for Gaara. Looking round he saw his mum and dad's friends and family standing next to him was his best friend Naruto who understood what Gaara was going trough be he to lost his mum but in a different way to how Gaara lost his, not far form were Gaara and Naruto were standing were their parents. Sasori was talking to his friend Deidara "I'm really worried about him Deidara he won't talk to me and by the looks of it he won't say a word to Naruto. What do you think I should do you lost your wife was Naruto ever like this" Sasori asked Deidara "in a way yes all he really did was sit for ages in the living room looking over family pictures you could tell he was hiding how he felt after about two days of him not doing anything I talked to him so he could let it out may that something you could do for Gaara tomorrow or after everyone gone home" Deidara told Sasori

Sasori just nodded and went to tell everyone to get ready to go in two the church. : Gaara doing the exact thing I done when I lost mum but dad helped me maybe I can help Gaara I know Sasori is worried: Naruto thought, when everyone was walking in to the church Naruto walked next to Gaara just to let his friend know that he was there but Naruto knew that Gaara was hardly paying attention to him or what was happening.

Looking around Gaara saw people crying. During his grandparents speech his nanny had to have her husband up and do the rest of the speech, he weren't listening to any of the speeches he was staring at the coffin that held his mother's body the only speeches he listened to was Sasori and Deidara. Deidara could tell how the death of his mum is affecting Gaara as well as Sasori. He notice the only times when Gaara really pay any attention to what was happening was when Sasori and himself done their speeches, just by looking in his best friends son eyes you could see the hurt, sadness and disappear even Sasori eyes you could tell that he was sad, hurt and worry. One the way out to the church yard Deidara went over to Naruto "Naruto" hearing his name Naruto turned " yes dad what up" " when you and Gaara are at school look out for him and talk to him you both have gone through the same pain. And your his best friend so be there for him when he needs you ok" " ok dad but how he won't say anything he just be quit and not talking or listening to anyone" Deidara looked at Gaara who was standing next to his father looking at his mother's coffin be lowered in to the ground before replying to Naruto's question " give him time I'm sure by the end of the evening he will be talking and Sasori would be less worried" Naruto looked over to his friend before turning to face his dad with a nod.

_ Time skip to the wake, time evening- It late at night and it was sill raining. All Gaara did was stand near the window with his back facing all the guessed that came to the funeral every person that was in the room came up to Gaara and told him they were sorry for the loss of his mum , most of them just walked away after they said that because they could see the boy was not listening to them but a few people stay and tried to talk to him but it was hopeless Gaara just stood there staring out in to the rain they eventually gave up and left him alone. For Sasori it was hard most of the evening he was watching Gaara if he was not talking to someone he would look at his son to see if he would move or talk, but he never did and that made Sasori worry a lot.

Even when Sasori was talking to other people. He looked at Gaara in through the corner of his eye he could say that he was not worried normally Gaara would talk to him about what was making him upset he would never become so quite it really scared Sasori but he would take Deidara's advice and wait, even Sasori could tell Gaara was trying hard to not show emotion like sadness Sasori knew if Gaara did not let out what he was feeling he would be brake down sometime later.

After a few more Hours Sasori was about to say a thank you to all the guests. A few minutes before he went on Sasori was trying to find Gaara, he saw his son leave the room about 10 minutes ago and he had not come back needless to say Sasori was worried. Walking up to the stage everyone gave Sasori their full attention " I would like to thank everyone who came to day Karana knew she had this illness and I know she would of like to say thank you to everyone who help her get through. Until the end thank you very much" walking off stage Sasori headed to were Naruto and Deidara were " Naruto, Deidara have you seen Gaara he be gone for ages" " no I have not last time I saw Gaara he was by the window" Deidara told Sasori " I saw Gaara heading outside so I thought he was heading to the toilets but he has not come back yet" Naruto said " ok I might know where he is Deidara if anyone comes looking for me tell them I'm finding Gaara ok" " sure Sasori Danna" with a nod Sasori went off.

The hotel was not far away from where the church was. The rain was falling harder than it did before and Sasori had a feeling that Gaara did not bring an umbrella if he came here, please be there please be there: Sasori was repeating in his mind. Coming near the new grave of his wife Sasori saw a person standing there; coming up closer Sasori could see that the person was Gaara. Walking up behind Gaara Sasori could see the tears that were falling from his face, bring the umbrella over Gaara and his head so they both could be dry.

Gaara jumped because the rain was no longer falling on him. Turning around he saw his father standing behind him, "I knew you would be here" with that said Sasori pulled Gaara in to a hug " Gaara I know your said but think of it this way she would no longer be in pain. And just because you can't see her she will always be with you and so will I" "really you would be there" Gaara asked in a quiet voice " yes I would your my son and I love you" after Sasori said this Gaara hugged Sasori harder. Looking down at Gaara Sasori saw a smile to his face " come on lets go back inside away from the rain" Sasori said to Gaara " ok dad" was the reply.

Walking back inside Gaara went over to Naruto and started talking. Both fathers were happy with watching their children talk with each other and other people.

Watching what was going on as well was a woman that no one could see. She had short blond hair and had a smile on her face "what your father said was right Gaara even if you can't see me I will be there for you and Sasori" with that she looked at her family and disappeared.


End file.
